


A New famILY

by P3rv3S1tt3r



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Morality | Patton Sanders, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Overprotective, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P3rv3S1tt3r/pseuds/P3rv3S1tt3r
Summary: Inspired by chapter 14 of Chemically_imbalanced's Abused Virgil Oneshots. Thank you for letting me do this! Now for the actual summary:Patton has picked the perfect son. Despite his dark clothing and dour demeanor, he's a cutie and is a little ball of fluff. He will do anything to keep his dark strange son happy.Too bad he doesn't know his son's name...and that his "son" doesn't want to be with him.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 27
Kudos: 174





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chemically_imbalanced](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chemically_imbalanced/gifts).



> Thank you to Chemically_imbalanced! To clarify: the idea was all Chemically_imbalanced! I'm just adding more details!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil wants to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks once again to Chemically_imbalanced for letting me do this! This is something I thought of for Chapter 14 of Abuses Virgil Oneshots, go read that in order to understand where I got the inspiration from!

_Patton whistles cheerfully as he walks to his private corner of the Mindscape. He opens the door and locks it, a necessary precaution even though no one but him knows where it is. He goes up the stairs to another locked room where his little boy is waiting for him._

_Patton smiles at the sweet thing even though the boy tries to back away from him, despite being handcuffed to the bed. Tears are sliding down his face and he whimpers as Patton unlocks the cuffs and places him on his lap. The boy struggles slightly but gives up, leaning into Patton._

_"How are you doing today kiddo? Ready to tell your dear old dad your name?" Patton asks politely._

_"NO! You're not my dad! I want Dede and Rem!" his kiddo screams._

_Patton sighs. Not this again._

_"Do you want me to lock you back up then if you're not going to he nice?"_

_"N-no..."_

_The boy sniffles as Patton runs his hand through his hair. The boy takes a shuddering breath. Patton carries him downstairs and makes him some mac n cheese with milk to drink and makes sure he finishes it. The boy has calmed down now and Patton picks him up again. He's clearly decided that he can trust Patton._

_"I-I'm Anxiety," he whispers._

_"That's what you're called as a Side, what's your real name kiddo?" Patton singsongs._

_"My-my real name is V-Virgil..."_

_Virgil. His little boy's name is Virgil! Patton beams._

_"Virgil? What a cute little name kiddo!" Patton exclaims._

_Virgil cries, holding onto the stuffed purple kitten he had, the one thing besides his hoodie that he had with him when Patton freed him from the Dark Sides. Patton had given him other clothes like the ones he had one when Patton first brought him here. Patton sighs again and puts him on the couch. Patton cleans and puts away the dishes, answering a text from Logan asking if he wished to go on a quest with him and Roman. Patton politely declined, giving Logan some believable reason as to why he couldn't go._

_Patton frowns as he remembers how Logan had nearly ruined his moment with his kiddo. Thankfully, Patton had managed to distract Logan and then move his kiddo to their new home. Logan had asked where the Side Patton was talking to went, Patton lied and said the Side wanted to walk around and meet the other Sides and that he didn't know what Side he was._

_When Patton comes back to Virgil, he's confronted with a question:_

_"C-can I g-go home?" Virgil hiccups. "B-back to Dede and Rem? Please?"_

_Patton frowns. He puts Virgil on the bed and kneels before him, a stern look on his face. Virgil looks at Patton, scared._

_"This is your home. I am your dad and soon you're going to meet your new family!" Patton smiles._

_"N-no. I wanna go back! I don't want to be here!" Virgil exclaims._

_"This is your home!"_

_"NO IT'S NOT! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE!"_

_Patton spanks Virgil, which startles the kid, and makes him quiet._

_"I have had quite enough of you being a bad boy!" Patton growls._

_Virgil begins to cry again. Patton's heart breaks with every sob, but his kiddo has to learn that where he was living was a bad place and that Dede and Rem were bad too._

_"Virgil, I know you're scared and confused, but I need you to know what I'm doing is good for you," Patton says._

_"Patton! Stop!" Virgil begs._

_"No sir! You are not going to call me that!"_

_"I'm not going to call you dad! You're not my dad!"_

_Patton grabs at Virgil again, but Virgil escapes him and runs off, heading for the door. He's almost there by the time Patton catches him._

_"No no no! Dede! Rem!" Virgil sobs, kicking and clawing, trying to get away from Patton._

_"Say it!" Patton booms._

_Virgil goes quiet, confused._

_"W-what?" Virgil asks._

_"Say 'I'm sorry Daddy for being a bad boy," Patton orders._

_"B-but-"_

_"Don't make me tell you again!"_

_Virgil lets out a shuddering sigh, but relents in the end._

_"I-I'm sorry daddy for being a bad boy," Virgil whispers, looking at the floor, holding his kitten tighter._

_"It's alright kitten. You've had a rough couple days and you haven't slept. Let's get ready for bed, okay?"_

_Virgil nods, taking the hand Patton gives him. Patton takes him to the bathroom and after Virgil gets a shower, dressed in his pjs, and brushes his teeth, Patton picks him up and takes him to his bed. They both lay down ans Patton begins to read Virgil a story._

_Virgil doesn't recognize it and he's too tired to pay close attention to the book so he goes to sleep. He hugs his kitten and falls asleep, laying his head on Patton's side._

_Patton puts down the book he grabbed, a Dr. Seuss book, and smiles at his kiddo. Virgil is so sweet when he's sleeping. Patton kisses Virgil's forehead and lays him on the pillows._

_Patton rushes back to his regular room, just in time for Logan and Roman to come back and eat dinner and watch some Disney movies._

_Meanwhile, Deceit and Remus are frantically searching for Virgil. They don't know who took him from his bed a few days ago, but they intend to find out. Remus looks at Deceit, who's angry and tired._

_"We need to head back home," Remus says._

_"No. Not without Virgil!" Deceit protests._

_"You haven't gotten any sleep and you need to eat as well. We can go back to looking for Virgil in the morning, okay?" Remus asks._

_"Okay..." Deceit sighs._

_As the two snuggle next to each other, they both think of Virgil and how he changed their world..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading! Leave me a comment and kudos down below!


	2. Chapter 1: In The Beginning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit gets a new side to his family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday yall! Happy 2020! Enjoy the chapter!

Deceit sighs as he walks back to the Dark Sides part of the Mindscape, past the Imagination, the “good” part of it anyway, and past the main hanging out area where he sees Obsession playing a video game and smiles at the teen.

Just as he’s about to turn the corner, Deceit hears a muffled whimper of pain. He stops, concerned and confused. It doesn’t sound like anyone he knows. Could it be a-

“New Side?” Deceit asks, walking to the noise.

He slowly walks to the noise and he find a little boy around 8 or 9 sitting on the floor, wrapped up in a striped black hoodie, pants, and sneakers. He’s holding his arm, wincing like he’s hurt it. Deceit also notes the similarities between them, same brown hair and body frame.

The noticeable difference is their stature. Even though Deceit is slightly shorter than the other sides, he’s taller than the kid. The other differences are eye color, the kid’s are both brown (though slightly darker than Thomas’s), hairstyle (Deceit’s is combed back and held in place while the younger one has his hair in his eyes), and his clothing matches Thomas right now: dark emo clothing which kind of reminds him of Obsession and Remy.

“Hey buddy, what’s up?” Deceit asks.

“Who are you? Where am I?” the kid asks, nervously backing into the corner.

“Okay. Calm down. I’m Deceit. You’re in the Mindscape, you’re one of Thomas’s Sides of his personality. What’s your name?”

“Anxiety,” the kid says.

“That’s your Side name. Do you have a real name? It’s okay if you don’t. I don’t have one and neither does Obsession.”

That’s true. The other sides (besides Remus and Obsession) and Thomas have speculated what his name could be. Deceit never bothered to correct them by saying he didn’t have one, and they would have thought he was lying to them anyway.

“It’s Virgil” Anxiety answers.

“That’s a nice name.”

“Thank you.”

Deceit leads Anxiety-well, now Virgil-to the Dark Sides living area and gets some medicine to help with the wound on his arm which turned out to be a large cut. They talked while Deceit cleans and bandages it then he leads the small boy to an unused room with a bed and dresser. Deceit promises to teach Virgil how to summon things later after he rests.

“Goodnight Virgil,” Deceit smiles.

“Night Dede,” Virgil yawns.

Deceit smiles even wider as he closes the door. Virgil is a cute kid and-

“HEY WHA-” Remus begins to screech.

Deceit slaps a hand over his mouth and glowers at his roommate/boyfriend.

“Shut up you annoying jackass,” Deceit hisses.

“Nice to see you too,” Remus grumbles, voice muffled by Deceit’s glove. “Why do I need to be quiet?”

“A new side just formed today and he’s sleeping down the hall,” Deceit answered.

“Ooh. What is he?”

“Anxiety.”

“Ah. I’m guessing Patton assigned him to us?” Remus asked, making a face.

“No. For once. I found him. I’m guessing, mostly hoping though, that Patton doesn’t know about him. And let’s keep it like that for now. I don’t need him to decide that he suddenly wants Virgil on the ‘Light’ Sides.”

Remus’s face softened. After all, before Patton intervened, Remus and Roman were thick as thieves until Patton forcibly separated them to their “correct” Sides of the Mindscape. Patton was Morality after all, in charge of keeping Thomas on the right track so that he could lead a better life. Though now as a twelve year old, Thomas was not exactly the most careful or patient or responsible person right now.

“Fair point,” Remus answers. “I’m guessing you’ve told him about-”

“I haven’t told him anything yet. I’m planning to,” Deceit says.

“Well De, I’ll be there with you when ya do.”

“Thanks.”

Just then there was a knock on the door, Deceit sighed as he went to go answer it. It was Obsession

“Hey there O-” Deceit began.

Obsession rushes past him, into the room. His messy appearance is even more messier than usual. His brown hair is in a weird cowlick and his jeans are ripped.

“What’s going on?” Deceit asks.

“Patton. He’s after me for some goddamn reason!” Obsession exclaims.

“Quiet!” Deceit shushes. “A new side is asleep and I would like to keep him like that if Patton is coming here!”

“Wait, really? And you two are taking care of him?”

“Mostly De over here,” Remus says. “I haven’t met the kid yet. Apparently he’s Anxiety.”

“How old is he?”

“Eight or nine,” Deceit guesses.

“Oh so he’s a baby side!” both men exclaim.

Deceit stares at Remus and Obsession.

“You two are weird,” he mutters. “But-”

Another knock comes from the door, all three freeze and Deceit motions for Obsession to hide somewhere. Deceit opens the door again to find Patton. Patton flashes a fake smile at him and Deceit reins in his anger towards the older side.

“How can I help you Patton?” Deceit asks evenly.

“I’m looking for Obsession, he seemed to be hurt by something and I wanted to check up on him. Is he here?” Patton asks sweetly.

“No he’s not. I’ll tell him you were here. Goodbye Pat-” he says, starting to close the door.

“Any other news? Like a side forming perhaps?”

Deceit freezes. How could Patton have possibly known about Virgil already?

“Yes. He’s here but he’s sleeping. Obsession wasn’t the only one who’s gotten hurt apparently,” Deceit answers coolly.

“Well then, what is he and what’s his name?” Patton asks.

“I don’t know,” Deceit lies. “But he appears to be the same age as Obsession maybe they’ll be friends.”

“Okie dokie! See you later Deceit!” Patton smiles and leaves.

Deceit closes the door and the trio sigh in relief.

“That was crazy,” Obsession grumbled, slumping on the couch.

“No shit,” Remus mutters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and press the kudos and leave me a comment down below if you’re enjoying this work and don’t forget to check out my other one! See you peoples of the different gender and sexuality spectrum, next time!


	3. Chapter 2: Obsessing Over Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton talks to Obsession while Obsession hopes Patton never finds out about Virgil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Happy Sunday everyone! Happy reading!

Patton watches Obsession, taking note of how he’s on edge and looking around subtly. Looking for Patton and wondering if he’s going to come. Patton winces at the bruises on his kiddo’s arm. Inspecting Obsession, Patton sees that everything else appears to be fine. Obsession is still wearing his dark clothes with the weird bands that were advertised on his shirt with a black hoodie over it and his dark jeans were still covered in random doodles and arms covered in different weird bracelets. Patton also saw that Obsession had recently painted his nails black (probably with Remus) when he moved his hands.

Patton knew that Obsession was with the Dark Sides and that Obsession was a Dark Side himself, but Patton couldn’t help but thinking about how much better it would be if Obsession was on their side, the Light Side. Patton remembers how heartbroken the Creativtwins, Roman and Remus, were when he had to separate them early in Thomas’s development, but it necessary for Thomas to be a good person. Patton was Morality, which meant he was the one in charge. All of the Sides had to answer to him, whether they were on the Light Side or the Dark Side, and every new Side that formed had to meet him so that Patton could decide where he could go. Deceit often mumbled about how some lies weren’t all bad and how they were useful, which Thomas had taken to heart, telling little white lies. Like when he said he was okay when he was sad, but it still chafed Patton.

Logan often had to calm down Patton, telling him that no one is a completely honest person and that some lies weren’t harmful.

“Only intervene if it’s something that’s not only going to harm Thomas, but others as well,” Logan advised.

“What’s up girl?” Sleep asks Obsession.

Remy is with Obsession, talking and complaining loudly while drinking a Starbucks drink. At least Remy is (somewhat of) a good influence since he does frequent the Imagination often usually for ideas for what Thomas is going to dream about. Patton has had to get onto the Side about what Thomas should and shouldn’t dream about, since Remy occasionally took requests from the sides, and he wasn’t picky from which part of the Mindscape they came from.

As Patton follows the two boys, he thinks about the new Side. He had to be something bad if Deceit had found him. Nevertheless, Patton wants to make sure that the Side is actually in the age range Deceit claimed the Side was in and what he represented. And what the Side’s name was.

It seemed silly to Patton that Obsession and Deceit never revealed their names to anyone. Even Remus didn’t know what they were. Obsession claimed that he didn’t have one and he didn’t want one either, but Patton was positive that was a lie.

Obsession notices Patton and makes an excuse to Remy and rushes off. Patton goes around the long way, and intercepts him.

“Hey there kiddo!” Patton says cheerfully, smiling.

“H-hi Morality,” Obsession says, walking away from him.

“There’s no need to be so formal kiddo! You can call me Patton or dad!”

“Okay...Patton.”

Patton suppresses a sigh. Not the name he wanted to be called, but at least it was a step in the right direction. Patton is about to continue when-

“Why were you chasing me?” Obsession demands. “Why are you talking to me now?”

Patton gives the younger side an apologetic smile.

“I just wanted to talk. I’m sorry I came off as scary and intimidating,” Patton apologizes.

“Okay. What do you want?”

Patton blinks. He wasn’t expecting the boy to be so upfront and ask this.

“I was wondering if you would like to come live with me, Roman, and Logan for a little bit and see how you like it,” Patton suggests.

_Please say yes, please say yes!_ Patton thinks.

But Obsession disappoints him.

“N-no thank you Patton. Not right now, but I’ll think about it. Okay?” Obsession says, rushing his words.

Patton has to rein in his anger and annoyance. Deceit!

That Side obviously had turned Obsession against him. He’s going to have to resort to getting his kiddo in another way.

“It’s okay,” Patton smiles, keeping his voice light and cheerful. “The offer still stands just tell me if you ever want to move!”

Patton walks away from the younger Side. Once he’s a good distance away, Patton screams and hits the wall repeatedly until his knuckles are bloody and his hands hurt. Patton grimaces in pain and teleports himself to his room.

Patton goes to his bathroom and cleans up his cuts. He can probably explain these away by saying he was playing with the dogs and they scratched him up because they were playing too _ruff!_

Patton can practically see Logan’s annoyed look and Roman’s smiling one...

As Patton begins to plan on how to get Obsession, Obsession is wondering why the _hell_ would Patton want him? He’s a Dark Side!

Patton hasn’t made it a secret that he doesn’t like any of the Dark Sides, _especially_ Deceit which wasn’t a surprise. Patton was always a bubbly and happy, but Obsession could tell that Patton had, for the lack of a better term, a _darker_ side. As the personification of obsessing over things, Obsession knew that Patton was obsessing over the idea of having a kiddo. He was the dad without a kiddo and he needed one and Obsession obviously fit the bill.

It doesn’t help that he’s also the youngest Side, well the youngest _official_ Side. Deceit, Remus, and Obsession had all agreed that they shouldn’t tell Patton since Patton had a tendency for taking in anything that was cute and (sometimes) strange. Which is probably why Patton wants him, now that Obsession thinks about it.

Obsession decides to keep this to himself, but actually starts wondering if he should get a name or not. It’s never been an issue but Obsession is getting tired of being called by his title and wants an actual name. Deceit is probably gonna be pissy but it’s something Obsession wants to do, something he feels like that will be good for him. When he nears the Dark Sides door, he hears Virgil’s laughter and smiles as he opens the door. Virgil is a cute kid and is still learning about the Mindscape and what he was capable of. Obsession, Remus, and Deceit have learned that Virgil is nine and is Thomas’s Anxiety and fight or flight instinct.

As Virgil runs around, dodging Remus who is trying to grab him, Obsession prays that Patton never lays his eyes or gets his hand on Virgil.

Who knows what kinds of things Patton could be capable of if he was consumed by an obsession of a person. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all liked it. Don’t forget to leave me a kudos and comment if you did! Until next Saturday for Everything I Ever Thought!


	4. Chapter 3: Anxious About Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit and Remus worry about Virgil...well, mostly Deceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo there peoples! I hope you enjoy this!

Remus and Deceit were walking through the Mindscape with Virgil who they had finally decided to let him out and explore after three months keeping him in the Dark Side part of the Mindscape. Deceit had been overly paranoid since Patton still hadn’t stopped his strange infatuation with Obsession which had caused the younger Side to get scared to leave the Dark Sides and so he had stayed with them for five weeks then he had stayed over at the Dreamscape with Remy. After that Virgil had started asking more questions, and often asked if he could go out and explore. Deceit had managed to distract Virgil with other things until last week.

“Please Dede, can I go out with O?” Virgil asked.

“What are you planning to do out there Virge?” Deceit responds.

“I-I don’t know. I just want to go out and see what else is there in the Mindscape,” the boy mutters, fidgeting with the strings of his plaid black hoodie that Obsession had gifted him with.

Deceit immediately feels bad. Virgil was very sensitive and his question must have come out as hurt or demanding.

“We can go out there soon,” Deceit promises, kneeling down in front of Virgil, smiling at him.

“Okay. Is Rem gonna come?”

“If he wants to, which I’m gonna say he does. Sound good?”

“Yeah. Thank you Dede.”

Deceit was pulled out of his thoughts when Virgil laughed at something. He was in the Imagination, where anything could happen. Everything here intrigued him which wasn’t surprising.

None of the other Sides, not even Thomas seemed to realize that the new Side was his Anxiety. Deceit knew that eventually they would have to introduce Virgil to Thomas or vice versa.

Thomas hadn’t shown too much anxiety lately but Deceit speculated that Virgil forming had to be because of middle school and all the pressure from his peers and teachers. Deceit just hoped that no one saw Virgil and how young he was to represent such a powerful part of Thomas.

“Why can’t we go over there?” Virgil had asked about the Light Sides.

“Because other people live there,” Deceit answered. “I think Obsession is in here, come on Virgil.”

When they got to the main hangout area, Virgil ran off to join Obsession who was playing a video game. The two began talking which left the older two Sides to talk about telling Virgil about the others.

“We can’t just tell him that we’re the ‘Dark’ Sides! We need to explain to him why we’re separated like this and about Patton! We don’t have to say Patton’s name, we could just use Morality and-” Deceit rambled on.

“Calm down,” Remus instructed. “You’re overthinking this. We will tell Virgil about what we do as Thomas’s Sides. Including why we are separated like this.”

Deceit sighs.

“We don’t have to tell him right now. Virgil has just formed. He’s a kid, let him enjoy this while he can,” Remus continues. “As long as we keep Virgil under the radar, we should be fine.”

Deceit looks at Virgil who is being taught by Obsession to play the game. Virgil had mastered summoning things quickly, getting clothes and other random objects. Remus had hung out with Virgil but Deceit had made sure Remus kept the insanity to a minimum. Instead of Virgil being covered in fish guts or whatever gross things Remus could find, Deceit was surprised to see Virgil wearing makeup like Remus, though slightly darker. The two older Sides watched as the two boys ended their game and ran off to do something else. Deceit moved to follow them, but Remus held him back.

“What about Patton? He knows that Virgil exists, but not what he represents, how we found him!” Deceit hisses.

“We will have to tell Patton eventually,” Remus agrees, “but taking into consideration that Patton has been going after Obsession for some reason is our biggest concern. Your biggest concern.”

“Why do you think Patton wants Obsession? Do you think he might try to split him into a ‘good’ and ‘bad’ Obsession? Splitting the last Creativity I understood because Patton was concerned about Thomas. Um, no offense.”

“It’s fine. The reason Roman and I split wasn't because of Patton, it was because our previous form was taken from the Neutral to Dark far too quickly then went to Light. That’s why.”

Before Deceit could reply, Logan walked in. He saw them and walked over.

“Patton has told me to inform you two of a meeting he wants you to attend in the kitchen,” Logan says.

“When?” Remus asks.

“Seven-thirty this evening.”

“We’ll see you, Patton, and Roman then,” Deceit answers.

“Oh, Roman and I won’t be there. Patton wishes to speak to you two alone. Why I have no idea. At least for me that means I won’t have to endure his puns. Farewell,” Logan says, leaving quickly.

“At least Roman wasn’t with the Nerdy Wolverine. This isn’t good,” Remus mutters.

“Now you say ‘this isn’t good’?” Deceit scowls. “Patton must know about Virgil, seen him and...oh god I hope he doesn’t!”

“Doesn’t what?”

“Take Virgil. Think about this from Patton’s point of view: Virgil is a ‘kiddo’ and living with us, the Dark Sides, which according to him, is not a good place for him since he’s little. Even if Patton knows that Virgil is Anxiety, he’s still going to want him, and try to brainwash Virgil into believing that we’re ‘bad.’”

“Technically speaking, we are, but we aren’t trying to take over Thomas. We’ve only appeared to Thomas occasionally, and those ‘appearances’ weren’t face to face. You persuaded Thomas that some lies are okay by whispering it in his ear when he was depressed when his dog died and that it was okay to respond that he was okay.”

“That was surprisingly helpful. But what are we going to do with Virgil while we’re at this meeting with Patton?”

“Send him with Obsession to go to the Dreamscape to visit the Starbucks Copycat Remy. Poor Virgil is going to be so confused though.”

“Yeah since your names are so similar. But I suppose that’s okay, Virgil going to the Dreamscape. We’ll just have to tell Remy that-”

“Tell me what?” came the familiar drawl of Remy’s voice.

“Are you busy at seven this evening?” Remus asked.

“No. Why? I swear to god if y’all are trying to-” Remy started.

“We are not trying to do anything-Remus, don’t you dare make a dream request-we were just wondering if you could hang out with Virgil,” Deceit answered, overriding Remus trying to make a dream request.

“What’s wrong with Thomas dreaming about jumping out of a moving car?” Remus asked. “It won’t hurt...much. I think.”

“Shut up.”

“Yeah, I’m not going to have Thomas dream about jumping out of a moving vehicle. And sure. Who’s Virgil? Oh is he a new Side?” Remy asked.

“Yeah,” Remus says.

“Cool. Where is he? And why do you need me to take them to the Dreamscape?”

“Virgil is with Obsession,” Deceit said, pointing in the direction where Obsession and Virgil went to. “And Patton wants to talk to us.”

“Ugh, sucks to be you. I’ll go see O and the new boy. Later babes.”

Remy sauntered off, giving them both the finger as he walked out.

“Okay, at least we don’t have to worry about that,” Deceit says.

“Except for the fact that it’s six-thirty,” Remus grumbled.

“Fucking shit! Let’s go!”

The two guys ran off, heading to Patton’s. When they arrived, Patton opened the door.

“Hi Deceit, Remus,” Patton smiles.

“Patton,” Deceit greets.

“Morality,” Remus growls.

The two enter Patton’s kitchen and Patton shuts the door and Deceit swears that he hears Patton lock the door. Deceit resists the urge to grab Remus’s hand. Patton gestures for them to sit down at the table.

“So, let’s start talking about Obsession and the new Side,” Patton begins, “and what is good for them, and what they don’t need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. What could be in store for those two?


	5. Chapter 4: Deceit’s Morality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton has a talk with Remus and Deceit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. This chapter might be cringey ngl. Please read it anyway to see if you think it’s cringey or not.

Deceit clenched his teeth and clenched his fists. Remus looked like he had been slapped. They both cared about Obsession and Virgil, and they weren’t going to let Patton take them.

What did _Patton_ know about what was “good” for Virgil and Obsession and what they “didn’t need?” Patton never bothered with Obsession before now, why was Patton so fixated with Obsession’s well-being? Deceit knew something was up, and he wasn’t going to bring Virgil into this!

Dark and Light Sides mixing in between and going to the different parts of the Mindscape. But a Side forcibly taken to another part of the Mindscape wasn’t good. Deceit had never experienced this and most of it is guesswork, but hypothetically, the Side would fade or change into something else, whether as a figment of imagination or just fade.

“The Side that we took in left when he woke up and none of us have seen him since he left,” Remus lied.

Patton raises an eyebrow.

“Oh really? Then what about-?” Patton begins.

“Me and Deceit haven’t seen him, I said nothing about Obsession and Remy,” Remus added, playing with his magic causing violent images to appear.

“Fine,” Patton says, voice tight with annoyance and worry.

Deceit has to suppress a smirk at Patton’s reaction to Remus. It’s so funny to watch as Remus be himself while Patton freaks out.

“I’m the leader of the Dark Sides Patton, they are fine. Obsession is fine,” Deceit says coolly.

“What is that supposed to mean kiddo?” Patton demands, his voice getting sweeter.

“It means stick with your own Sides!” Deceit snaps.

Patton arches an eyebrow at the outburst.

“Dee, calm down,” Remus says, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“No no Remus, let him rant. It’s only proving my point that Obsession and that new Side that you took in, without my knowledge or consent, I might add, are not in safe hands,” Patton declares.

Patton smiles smugly, as if he’s won custody of Obsession and Virgil. Deceit’s blood boils with rage. How dare this stupid, smiling son of a bitch say what his kids needed? Obsession and Virgil were his and Remus’s.

Yes, Deceit was protective but he always let them do what they wanted, within reason. He knew where they were, even when they got reclusive and didn’t show up for long periods of time.

“So the new Side, what does he represent?” Patton asks.

Oh shit. Shit shit shit _shit_! Deceit was not ready for this right now. He couldn’t let Virgil meet Patton but how to-

“Paranoia,” Remus answered.

That’ll work. Paranoia is just anxiety but heightened! Which does describe Virgil when he has a nightmare.

“Paranoia?” Patton said, confused. “What’s he like?”

“Insane. It’s probably a good thing he’s not with us,” Deceit said, slipping back into his devious, lying facade.

He examines his gloves while Patton thinks about this.

“Has Paranoia tried to do anything to contact Thomas?” Patton questions.

“No. I don’t think he wants to or even knows how to,” Remus mutters, now painting his nails black.

“I will never understand why you paint your nails,” Deceit grumbled.

“That’s because you wear gloves,” Remus retorted.

“Back on topic please!” Patton exclaimed in a sugary sweet voice.

“There’s nothing else to discuss Patton. Obsession is fine where he is, if he wants to go to the Light Sides, there’s nothing stopping him,” Deceit answered, getting up and turning to leave. “He’s found out everything about himself.”

“What about his name?” Patton questions.

Deceit turns around slowly, trying so hard to not to let his anger come screaming out. What was with the Light Sides and needing a name? Deceit relishes the look of fear that comes across Patton’s face. Remus gets up, mace in his hand.

“To my knowledge, Obsession doesn’t have one. Nor has he had a reason to find a name for himself Patton,” Deceit hisses.

“Is that so? Or perhaps he just doesn’t want to share it with you,” Patton snaps.

Deceit feels like he’s been slapped. He knows that Obsession trusts him! Even though he’s the embodiment of lying, Deceit has always been-

“Honest? You are never honest Deceit! You know me and the other Light Sides might trust you a little if you told us your name!”

Deceit snaps.

“ **I DON’T HAVE A NAME!** ” Deceit roars.

Patton’s shocked expression only encourages Deceit to continue.

“Nor do I want one _Morality_! You stay away from Obsession! He is not your ‘kiddo’ and he never will be!”

Deceit wrenches the door open, breaking the lock, and storms out with Remus following him. Deceit waits until they’re back in the Dark Side part of the Mindscape before he breaks down, covering his face with his hands.

“What did I do?” Deceit whispers. “Patton’s going to do something awful to Obsession. Oh god when he finds Virgil!”

“Calm down, please De,” Remus says softly. “It’s going to be fine. We’re going to be there for them. Nothing is going to happen to them!”

Deceit nodded, but he knew that something was going to happen. And it was only a matter of time until Virgil was caught in the middle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it good? Did I do good? GREAT! Now I sound like Roman! Anyway, if you did like this, please leave a comment and kudos! Don’t forget to check out my other work: Everything I Ever Thought. Until next weekend, see ya everyone!


	6. Chapter 5: Morality’s Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton is annoyed after the end of his meeting with Deceit and Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna admit, it’s hard to write Patton as a dark abusive jerk...

Patton scowled at the broken door. He’s going to have to replace the lock with a stronger one since Deceit had destroyed it.

Honestly, there was no need for Deceit to be so touchy about his name. He must not like it, Patton realizes. Patton smirks at the thought. Maybe Obsession does know what Deceit’s name is and will tell him when Patton brings him home.

Patton grabs a replacement lock from the junk drawer along with a screwdriver and screws.

Patton knows what’s best for everyone in the Mindscape, including the Dark Sides. They are called the Dark Sides because that’s a large part of what they are. Deceit was a lying jerk who persuaded Thomas that is was okay to lie and Remus was the reason Thomas drew a picture of him electrocuting his brother! After that incident, Patton started to restrict Remus’s “creative” input and made sure Remus was never fully revealed to Thomas. Deceit, however, he couldn’t stop.

There were always times that Thomas had gotten himself into trouble and Deceit would show up, encouraging Thomas to lie and what to say. Roman and Logan were uncomfortable when Deceit came around, but nevertheless they accepted him as a part of Thomas. Patton had grudgingly accepted Deceit as a Side and something he couldn’t get rid of, but he made sure Deceit was never face to face with Thomas.

Patton was Morality, he was the first Side to form and fully develop. Behind the perky, pun-filled persona Patton outwardly showed, he hid the stern, angry, and sad parts of himself. Patton was the protector of Thomas and the younger Sides. Remy and Obsession were the only younger Sides in the Mindscape and Patton’s main job was to make sure that they were raised properly.

He had regretted his choice to have Obsession live with the Dark Sides. Obsession was eight at the time when Patton had told Deceit to take Obsession, believing having him around would cause Thomas to look at bad things. So much time had passed which made Patton realize his mistake but now Obsession was fourteen. Patton had to fix his mistake and take Obsession into the Light Sides so that he could have a dad. And so that Patton could have a say on what Obsession could and couldn’t do.

Although Obsession had been simple about what Thomas would obsess about: movies, video games, toys, cartoons and the like, Patton was still afraid that Obsession would be introduced to something from the Dark Sides and it would be dark but Thomas would obsess over it. Patton tried to think positive.

There were things Obsession introduced that everyone liked to some extent. Logan appreciated that science was a part of Thomas’s obsessions, especially astronomy. Roman, Remy, and Remus liked the cartoons and music

Patton manages to fix the door by the time Roman and Logan come back from the Imagination and they start to make dinner.

“How did the meeting with Deceit and Remus go?” Logan asked.

Patton suppresses the urge to clench his hands on his fork, which would signify that he’s angry, or at the very least, annoyed with Logan’s question. Instead, Patton smiles and looks Logan in the eye.

“It went well,” Patton says, taking a drink of water.

“What was the meeting about?” Roman questions, shoving pasta in his mouth.

Patton takes a bite of pasta before responding. While Roman and Logan were his friends, Patton didn’t trust him with his plans to take Obsession away from the Dark Sides. There was some silly notion Logan had that if a Side was taken from another part of the Mindscape to another, something bad would happen to the Side. But that would only happen if the Side was unwilling or forcibly taken from their part of the Mindscape.

That wouldn’t happen with Obsession though, he would want to come with Patton.

“Just about the new Side that formed,” Patton says.

“Oh? What’s this new Side?” Logan queried, pushing up his glasses.

“Paranoia.”

“So, another Dark Side then?” Roman says.

“Yes,” Patton says.

Patton was unnerved that Thomas would even have paranoia about anything. Hopefully Paranoia would downgrade to-

“Perhaps Paranoia will change,” Logan muses. “I have been wondering when Thomas’s fight or flight instincts were going to take form here.”

“What do you mean?” Patton demands.

“Well, it is perfectly normal to have anxiety about certain things like to double and triple check work on a project or homework, but too much can be detrimental. Too much can lead to panic attacks and depression. However, I think Paranoia is only Anxiety and is nothing to worry about, which is kind of ironic.”

Patton nodded.

“But do you think ‘Anxiety’ is going to stay on the Dark Sides? Because Deceit found him, right?” Roman asked.

Patton looked at Logan, who also seemed to be confused by this question.

“If you mean if having anxiety is a bad thing, no; but as the Side, Anxiety will stay with whomever he feels the closest to, like Obsession,” Logan answers. “He’s been with the Dark Sides for six years now, and he’s fine.”

“Fair enough, but Thomas is getting older what’s to stop his anxiety from taking over?”

“Learning how to accept having anxiety. It’s a perfectly normal thing to have. Everyone has some level of anxiety in them, just like it’s perfectly normal for people to lie about certain things. Thomas hasn’t said anything about not liking girls to his parents and Deceit is the cause for that. Thomas needs more time to develop and if he is gay, then it’s important for him to come out as they say to his loved ones.”

“You’re saying that-”

“Could we finish this conversation later?” Patton asks. “Your food is getting cold.”

Logan and Roman agree and begin eating again. Once they finish eating, Patton half listens to their conversations about the Dark Sides. Personally, Patton didn’t believe that anything from the Dark Sides could ever be good or helpful for Thomas, but he said nothing to Logan and Roman.

As they finished the dishes and began watching Disney movies (another thing that Obsession had introduced Roman to, and Roman had been obsessed ever since), Patton begins to think of ways to get Obsession here without anyone suspecting that he had anything to do anything with it. An injury perhaps and Patton would save Obsession. 

Meanwhile, Obsession and Remy watch Virgil sleep. He’s snuggled in Obsession’s black plaid hoodie that’s too big for him.

“He was fun to hang around with O,” Remy says. “Although you may have bored him to death by talking about Danny Phantom and the other stuff you’re into right now.”

“Those things are amazing!” Obsession protested. “Virgil liked them!”

“Uh huh, sure he did,” Remy laughs.

“Oh shut up.”

“Language O, there’s a small child here.”

“He’s asleep and that’s not the worse thing I could say. You should hear the things Remus says in front of him.”

“What does Remus say?” Deceit asked, walking in.

“Nothing!” Remus says quickly.

“We are talking about this later,” Deceit warns, picking up Virgil. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thanks for reading everyone! If you liked this leave me a comment and kudos and don’t forget to check out my other work: Everything I Ever Thought. Until next weekend guys gals and non-binary pals, PEACE OUT!


	7. Chapter 6: Thanks For The (Bad) Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deceit’s dream are made of memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for posting this late, but ugh...homework is kicking my ass. This is late and probably really really crappy. Don’t hesitate to tell me that in the comments.

“You’ve both cussed in front of Virgil?” Deceit hisses.

“Uh yes,” Remus admits.

“Kind of,” Obsession relents.

“He’s nine! You can’t cuss in front of him!” Deceit protests.

“So? He lives with us, he’s gonna learn it. Better he learn from us than from others,” Remus says, smiling.

“You’re an idiot. But fine.”

Deceit opens the door to the Dark Sides Mindscape, letting Remus and Obsession go in front of him before following and locking the door. A precaution Deceit has now taken because of Patton’s snooping. Obsession lays down on the couch, playing with his phone lazily, eyes drooping, and Remus goes to the room he shares with Deceit.

“I’ll put him down then I’ll come in,” Deceit whispers to Remus.

“Alright,” Remus yawns.

“G’night,” Obsession mumbles.

Deceit sighed as he put Virgil down in his bed, putting the younger boy underneath his purple sheets. Before he left, Deceit made sure that Virgil’s star nightlight was on. Even though Virgil loved his black and purple room, he didn’t like the dark so Remus had found (summoned) a star nightlight for Virgil.

The dim glow of the nightlight shined on Virgil’s face, making him look younger than he was. Virgil breathed softly, shifting slightly so that he was completely covered in his sheets. Deceit smiled and walked out, closing the door softly. Deceit walked to the living room where Obsession was already passed out on the couch, still in his clothes. Deceit wrapped a blanket around the younger Side then went to get ready for bed.

Deceit walked into his and Remus’s room where Remus was already getting ready for bed. Deceit got changed into his pajamas before getting in bed.

“Good job by the way,” Deceit says softly to Remus. “Lying to Patton about Virgil and what he represents.”

“He’s a kid, De. We all know that even though Patton is good with kids, he can be very...possessive and maybe even abusive,” Remus muttered. “Even though Patton would take good care of Obsession and Virgil, he would keep them with him at all times or someplace where only he can get to them.”

Sometimes it sucked to be dating the Side who encompassed intrusive thoughts...

“Well at least he won’t go looking for ‘Paranoia,’” Deceit said. “Thank you for being with me Remus.”

“Anytime love,” Remus said, kissing Deceit’s cheek.

Deceit smiled as he fell asleep but that smile was short lived as his dreams took him through his memories of how he came to be...

_It was dark and cold, he-was a he? He decided he must be a he-was disoriented. Where was he? More importantly_ who _was he? He gasped as he broke through the darkness and cold to be blinded by the light and engulfed by the warmth. He looked around and saw he was in a living room. It was big, a couch was in the middle of the room, facing a small television set and coffee table. He turned around and saw a kitchen as well. On one of the walls, there was a mirror and he (yeah, he was definitely male) approached it._

_He looked at himself. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans with black sneakers. He also wore a...cloak?_

_Why was he wearing a cloak? Also why did he have these bright yellow gloves? They looked ridiculous...but he liked them. He walked to a mirror and saw that he had brown hair that was under (seriously?) a black bowler hat, half of his face was covered in scales (which freaked him out but he got used to it), and one brown eye and one golden eye._

_After a couple seconds, he realized who and what he was. His name was Deceit and he was a Side of Thomas Sanders. Thomas was...six? Deceit looked like he was at least eighteen, why wasn’t he younger?_

_Deceit pushed that thought out of his head. That was going to drive him crazy thinking about why he was older than Thomas. Then he realized he was alone._

_Was he one of the first Sides to form? What was this place?_

_“Hi!” a perky voice exclaimed. “Welcome to the Mindscape!”_

_Deceit turned to see another guy who seemed slightly older than him appear behind him. He wore a big smile, sparkling brown eyes behind black framed glasses, his brown hair was slightly lighter and tousled slightly. He had a grey cardigan wrapped around his shoulders over a bright blue shirt, grey khakis, and brown loafers. Deceit’s general impression of him was an overly excited dad._

_“Who are you?” he asked. “I’m Morality, you can call me Patton!”_

_Morality...that was the opposite of him. Deceit._

_He was a liar and Morality was always going to be truthful. Would Morality even accept Deceit when he told Morality who he was? And what did he mean by calling him Patton? Weren’t they all called by their titles? Deceit didn’t want to lie about having a name nor did he want one. So he did the opposite of what he was designed to do. He told the truth._

_“I’m Deceit,” he said finally._

_Morality’s happy facade was replaced with something darker and meaner but it went away quickly, smile back in place. Deceit must have been imagining things._

_“Well, now you can come meet Logan and Romulus,” Patton says excitedly. “Logan represents Thomas’s logical side while Romulus encompasses all of his creativity.”_

_“Okay. Is there only three of you besides me that’s formed?” Deceit asks as Patton takes him to another room._

_“Yup! I’m the oldest since I formed first and I’m also the one in charge, making sure Thomas becomes the person he is meant to be!”_

_Despite the cheery tone, Deceit read in between the lines. Patton was going to make Thomas the person he wanted Thomas to be. Not what Thomas wanted to be. Before he could say anything else, he saw two other guys in front of them. One was tall and wore a black shirt with a navy tie, brown hair slightly darker and combed, dark brown eyes behind the same black frames Patton had, dark jeans, and black shoes._

_Deceit guessed he was Logan, since he reminded Deceit of a teacher. Logan seemed to be the same age as Patton. Deceit looked over at the other Side._

_The other was more bold in his choice of clothing._

_He wore a gold crown with sapphires, a navy shirt with gold filigree on the shoulders and front, black slacks, and black boots. A black cloak was draped around his shoulders, held together with a gold chain. At least Deceit wasn’t the only one wearing a cloak. The man’s chocolate brown hair was swept to one side and he also seemed to be around the Deceit’s age. This royal dude held himself like a king would, which Deceit guessed what this Side was. This was Romulus, was he called-?_

_“I am King Romulus, the Creativity of Thomas Sanders,” the man declared loudly._

_“I’m Logan, Thomas’s logical side,” Logan said at a normal tone, giving the creative side an exasperated look. “Who are you?”_

_“I’m Deceit,” Deceit answered._

_“Like lying?” Romulus asked._

_“I think that also means deceit,” both Logan and Deceit said._

_Deceit repressed a smile that threatened to form, directed at Logan. Maybe they could be friends..._

_“Well, anyway,” Patton began, “you’re in the Mindscape which is where all us Sides form. Right now there’s only four of us. More Sides will form as Thomas gets older.”_

_Patton spoke with such authority that even Logan nodded. Deceit supposed that made sense. Thomas couldn’t have only four Sides. Later, Patton took Deceit somewhere called the Dark Side of the Mindscape and said it was his job to make sure no bad ideas came to Thomas. Like lying, drawing disturbing images, or thinking dark thought, and resist the urge to lie. Deceit knew that Patton was trying to suppress him so that Thomas wouldn’t become a liar. Deceit got used to the Dark Side and fixed it up the way he liked. Occasionally Romulus would come over and they would talk about Romulus’s thoughts that were dubbed “dangerous and disturbing” by Patton. Deceit really liked Romulus and when his Split came, Deceit didn’t know what to do._

_Deceit remembers hearing Romulus’s pained scream and a loud, disturbing ripping noise that echoed throughout the Mindscape. When Deceit finally got to Romulus, he along with Logan were surprised to see two men, one wearing white and red and the other wearing green and black in Romulus’s place. Patton looked at the two men with a satisfied look on his face. Deceit felt a surge of fear go through him. Did Patton separate Romulus?_

_“Patton, who are they?” Logan demanded._

_“We’re Creativity,” the two men said._

_“I’m Roman,” the one in red said._

_“Remus,” the green one waved._

_“Okay, two Creativities,” Logan murmured. “Patton, why are there two Creativities?”_

_“I don’t know, Romulus must have split into these two,” Patton said. “Good to meet you both. If you need to talk to us about anything, don’t hesitate to do so! Logan is the one with the tie and Deceit is the one with the scales, see ya kiddos!”_

_Patton waved as he walked off, an unusual amount of pep in his step. As Roman and Remus became more acquainted with each other and Logan and Deceit, Deceit realized that Patton wasn’t all smiles and puppies. He was cutthroat and was willing to do anything to “protect” Thomas. Eventually, Patton separated Creativity even further and made Remus stay with Deceit. Deceit remembers Remus’s silent cries that he did in a dark corner alone, missing Roman his brother, his best friend. Later they got busy with Obsession when he first came and once again Patton showed his true colors, practically throwing the ten year old at Deceit. Another Side that was denied to see Thomas, their host. Patton had made sure none of the “Dark Sides” were able to meet Thomas. They could only influence him in discreet ways. Deceit for example, encouraged Thomas to lie about the whereabouts of certain lost or misplaced items, dirty truths, and other things that got under Patton’s skin._

_Deceit wasn’t doing this, making Thomas lie, because he wanted revenge on Patton. A dark, twisted part of him did, but Deceit was doing this because he thought it was the best way for him to protect Thomas. The world was cruel and if it saw the things you had, you were, that didn’t fit their views, it would destroy you. Patton was his nemesis to say the least, not by Deceit’s choice, but by Patton. Patton, the one who encouraged Thomas to not judge a book by its cover, judged him by what Deceit was and how he looked._

_He had to become the bad guy in order to satisfy Patton’s desires and sometimes it was hard, but he kept with it. Even if it meant he would also be the bad guy to Thomas as well..._

Meanwhile Patton was carving out his own part of the Mindscape. His forehead beaded with sweat as he made a perfect home for him and his kiddo. After two hours of imagining what his ideal home would be, a brown door popped into being and a Patton felt a key appear in his pocket. Patton got the key (which was silver) and unlocked the door. It was a two stories and there was a large couch, kitchen, and TV. Patton bounded upstairs to find two empty rooms with a bed and a connecting bathroom.

Patton looked at the time and sighed. He would have to explore his new creation later. It was almost movie time with Logan and Roman and Patton wasn’t known for being late or missing a movie night ever. Patton teleported himself back to his room, changed into his cat onesie, and sat down on the couch, looking through movies as Logan and Roman came in.

Even though Patton was watching the movie ( _Beauty and the Beast_ ), he was thinking about Obsession and how he was going to take his kiddo to their new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve made it to this, you’ve survived my crazy, crappy writing. Don’t forget to leave me a comment and kudos (if you liked this for some strange reason), and see check out my other work (if you haven’t already) Everything I Ever Thought!  
> *says in a Remus voice while going down* Byeee....


	8. Chapter 7: Deceit’s Morality and Morality’s Deceit

“You’ve both cussed in front of Virgil?” Deceit hisses.

“Uh yes,” Remus admits.

“Kind of,” Obsession relents.

“He’s nine! You can’t cuss in front of him!” Deceit protests.

“So? He lives with us, he’s gonna learn it. Better he learn from us than from others,” Remus says, smiling.

“You’re an idiot. But fine.”

Deceit opens the door to the Dark Sides Mindscape, letting Remus and Obsession go in front of him before following and locking the door. A precaution Deceit has now taken because of Patton’s snooping. Obsession lays down on the couch, playing with his phone lazily, eyes drooping, and Remus goes to the room he shares with Deceit.

“I’ll put him down then I’ll come in,” Deceit whispers to Remus.

“Alright,” Remus yawns.

“G’night,” Obsession mumbles.

Deceit sighed as he put Virgil down in his bed, putting the younger boy underneath his purple sheets. Before he left, Deceit made sure that Virgil’s star nightlight was on. Even though Virgil loved his black and purple room, he didn’t like the dark so Remus had found (summoned) a star nightlight for Virgil.

The dim glow of the nightlight shined on Virgil’s face, making him look younger than he was. Virgil breathed softly, shifting slightly so that he was completely covered in his sheets. Deceit smiled and walked out, closing the door softly. Deceit walked to the living room where Obsession was already passed out on the couch, still in his clothes. Deceit wrapped a blanket around the younger Side then went to get ready for bed.

Deceit walked into his and Remus’s room where Remus was already getting ready for bed. Deceit got changed into his pajamas before getting in bed.

“Good job by the way,” Deceit says softly to Remus. “Lying to Patton about Virgil and what he represents.”

“He’s a kid, De. We all know that even though Patton is good with kids, he can be very...possessive and maybe even abusive,” Remus muttered. “Even though Patton would take good care of Obsession and Virgil, he would keep them with him at all times or someplace where only he can get to them.”

Sometimes it sucked to be dating the Side who encompassed intrusive thoughts...

“Well at least he won’t go looking for ‘Paranoia,’” Deceit said. “Thank you for being with me Remus.”

“Anytime love,” Remus said, kissing Deceit’s cheek.

Deceit smiled as he fell asleep but that smile was short lived as his dreams took him through his memories of how he came to be...

_It was dark and cold, he-was a he? He decided he must be-was disoriented. Where was he? More importantly who was he? He gasped as he broke through the darkness and cold to be blinded by the light and engulfed by the warmth. He looked around and saw he was in a living room._

_He looked down at himself_. _He was wearing a black shirt and jeans with black sneakers. He also wore a...cloak? Why was he wearing a cloak? Also why did he have these bright yellow gloves? They looked ridiculous...but he liked them. He walked to a mirror and saw that he had brown hair that was under (seriously?) a black bowler hat, half of_ _his face was covered in scales (which freaked him out but he got used to it), and one brown eye and one golden eye._

_After a couple seconds, he realized who and what he was. His name was Deceit and he was a Side of Thomas Sanders. Was he one of the first Sides to form? What was this place?_

_“Hi!” a perky voice exclaimed._


	9. Chapter 8: All Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman fights the Dragon Witch and everything is going smoothly until it doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the strange update guys! Here's an new chapter for this work!

Roman grunted as he hit the hard forest floor. He scooped up his sword and ran out of the dark woods as the Dragon Witch snickered at him. She let out a cackled that pierced the air, no doubt alerting everyone to her presence so that they would run in terror.

“Run, run as fast as you can little Princey! You can’t run from me! I’m coming!” Dragon Witch shrieked.

“Oh shut up you Witch!” Roman grumbles.

The Dragon Witch had been the thing of Thomas’s nightmares and she was there far before Roman and Remus. Roman wasn’t sure if Romulus had a part in making her and what inane thoughts were running through his head.

The Dragon Witch was a female dragon who could shift into human form. As a human, the Dragon Witch appeared as a frail, haggard old woman with a large staff. But it was merely a glamour because the Dragon Witch was very fast and could use her magic to destroy anything. As a dragon, she was a lot scarier. Her grey scales were slimy and her face was disfigured by all the scars and missing teeth.

Roman had killed the Dragon Witch multiple times by himself but the Dragon Witch always came back which irked him and the other inhabitants of the Mindscape and Imagination to no end. Logan speculated that she regenerated her body and suggested that Roman burn the body. Roman tried, and because of his attempt to burn the body, the Dragon Witch was angrier than usual.

“Foolish prince! You thought burning me could stop me from returning?” she hissed, spitting fire.

“No. Logan did, I followed his advice,” Roman murmured.

“Either way boy, you cannot defeat me alone! Your predecessor created me, trying to make your Host a new thing to be amused with! I am unbeatable!”

The Dragon Witch shrieked with laughter at the exasperated and angry look on Roman’s face.

Seriously? He was going to be dealing with this crazed lunatic for all of his existence? Great. For once, Roman envied Remus. At least Remus didn’t have to deal with the Dragon Witch.

“Until next time then,” Roman snarled, throwing his sword, aiming for the heart of the Dragon Witch.

Instead of reaching its mark, his sword missed when the Dragon Witch snatched it out of the air and threw it. His sword embedded itself into a tree behind the Dragon Witch. Roman clenched his fists. That wasn’t good.

“Aw, poor wittle princey,” the Dragon Witch mocked with a sneer. “All alone with no one to help you. Let’s see how long it takes you to come back!”

The Dragon Witch opened her jaws and Roman rolled out of the way, getting his hair singed on his way. The Dragon Witch growled in annoyance. Roman bolted to the tree and tried to get his sword out. Roman lost valuable time struggling to get it free which the Dragon Witch used to pin him to the ground with her claws.

“Now you can face your death!” Dragon Witch cackled with glee.

Roman gritted his teeth but continued to struggle. He wasn’t going to go out without a fight! But even as he struggled, Roman thought about his brother. Maybe Remus could take over for both of them, watch out for Thomas, and-

“ **HEY BITCH!** ” a voice screamed with a demonic screech.

The Dragon Witch snarled at the direction of the voice. A figure clad in black and green holding a large mace appeared, grinning manically.

“Get your ugly bitch-ass carcass away from my brother before I make you,” Remus growls, still maintaining his insane grin which makes Roman nervous.

“Re-Remus,” Roman coughs. “What-what are you doing?”

“Saving my baby brother, what does it look like?” Remus says.

“You’re going to get yourself killed!” Roman protests.

“Indeed!” Dragon Witch agrees. “After I kill your brother of course!”

The Dragon Witch applies more pressure onto to Roman’s chest. Roman cries out in pain as his eyesight becomes blurry and tinted with red. He feels some of his ribs crack under the pressure.

“I’m going to stop you!” Remus growls.

“I’d like to see you try!” Dragon Witch cackles.

Remus and Roman lock eyes. Roman sighs.

Of all the things the Dragon Witch could have said, that was the stupidest.

“You should not have said that,” Roman says to the witch. “Now he’s going to-”

Roman is cut off by Remus tackling the Dragon Witch and shoving his mace into her heart. Blood spews everywhere, drenching the ground and Remus’s front. Remus grabs his mace, scowling.

“That was boring, she didn’t even fight back,” Remus sighs.

“Well you can fight her next time,” Roman grunts as he tries and fails to sit up.

“What do you mean next time? She’s dead, right?” Remus asks.

“For now. Give her a day or two and she’ll be back to hurting the people here,” Roman says.

“Don’t tell me you’ve been an idiot and fighting her by yourself.”

Roman goes silent and Remus sighs.

“Let me help you Roman,” Remus says.

“I can take care of myself Remus! I don’t need you to protect me!” Roman says.

Roman grunts as Remus picks him up.

“Says the person bleeding out. Come on, let’s go home,” Remus says.

They teleport to the Imagination Castle into Roman’s room there. Remus gently puts Roman down and begins to clean his brother’s wounds.

“Promise me next time you’ll tell me when you’re going to fight the Dragon Bitch again,” Remus says as he’s finishing up the last bandage.

“Dragon Witch, and yes. I promise-Ow!” Roman exclaims when Remus tightens the bandage too tight. “What was that for?”

“For being an idiot. That’s my job RoRo,” Remus says. “You need to rest. I’ve already let Logan know that you’re here. He should be here soon. I’ve got to-”

“Roman!” Logan says, bursting into the room.

Logan’s eyes go wide when he looks at Roman’s wounds then at Remus.

“Thank you for saving him,” Logan says gratefully.

“Well, we have to keep an eye on this idiot,” Remus smirked. “Have fun telling Logan that you were fighting the Dragon Witch on your own little bro!”

“We are twins Remus!” Roman protested.

“YOU DID WHAT?” Logan demands.

Remus runs out of the room, snickering softly as he hears Logan rant about how dangerous and stupid it was to go out and fight the Dragon Witch alone.

He’s rounding the corner when he bumps into someone.

“Hello Patton,” Remus says to the perky Side.

“Hello Remus, where’s Roman?” Patton asked.

“Currently getting lectured by Logan so I would wait another five minutes before you go in there,” Remus answers, walking away.

“Who’s blood are you covered in?”

It’s an innocent, simple question...or it would be if it hadn’t come from Patton. It takes all of Remus’s willpower not strangle the smiling man. Patton isn’t asking because he cares about Remus, he wants to know if Remus was trying to kill Roman.

“It’s the Dragon Witch’s. Apparently Roman has been fighting her for awhile alone and never bothered to ask anyone for help,” Remus answered. “If you don’t believe me, ask Roman.”

Remus leaves before Patton can say anything else. If there was something Remus feared more than his brother dying, it was Patton. Patton scared Remus. Remus remembers more than Roman when they were separated. He remembers the pain of being separated, feeling empty and confused. Memories that weren’t his swirled around in his head, making him dizzy and sick. Then he turned and saw his brother.

Somehow Remus knew both of their names: he was Remus and his brother was Roman and that he was the oldest twin of the Creativitwins.

Ever since being separated as a whole and even more by Patton, Remus felt isolated and empty. He misses his brother but his fear of Patton keeps him from talking to Roman. Remus goes to his room to wash off the blood and change into (somewhat) cleaner clothes before he meets up with Deceit, Obsession, and Virgil.

He smiles. Even though he’s separated from Roman, he’s not completely alone. He has his amazing boyfriend Dee; O, his pal for everything fun and Virgil. God, Virgil. Virgil was just a kid and hadn’t been with them for long but Remus had connected with the little guy and would do anything to protect him.

But despite having a new family, nothing can fill the twin-shaped hole in his heart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor trash boi and glittery boi...welp that's it for this one go to Everything I Ever Thought!


	10. Chapter 9: Overwhelming Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obsession has been running for so long...he’s about to drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT? Over 100 kudos? Thank you all so much!!!!

To say that Obsession was tired would be an understatement. He wanted to crash somewhere safe, but nowhere was safe now that Patton was after him. Even with the Dark Sides and Remy, Patton had ways of getting to the Dark Sides and Dreamscape. He had barely seen anyone in the last few months. Obsession had even missed Virgil’s tenth birthday, which he felt really bad about.

Obsession leaned against the wall of the Mindscape. He wanted to sleep, he wanted to sit down, most of all, he wanted to feel safe again. Obsession slid down the wall and sat down, breathing softly.

He had maybe ten seconds to relax when he heard the familiar steps of Patton walking down the hallway. Obsession scrambled to his feet and began walking as fast as he could and trying not make noise but-

“Hey there kiddo!” Patton greets.

Obsession turns around so fast that he hurts his neck. Ow, his neck hurts really bad.

Wait.

When did everything start going in slow motion? Obsession places his hand on his neck and looks at Patton who’s wearing his normal perky grin and outfit, but his eyes are triumphant, like he’s won something. Obsession blinks, trying to clear his head. Did Patton-?

The gleam in Patton’s eyes confirms his thoughts. He needs to get away now.

“Y-You-you-” Obsession slurs, stumbling back.

He almost falls, but Patton catches him.

“Whoa there kiddo! Let’s get you home!” Patton says, cradling Obsession in his arms.

“N-no. Don’t wanna g-go with you Pat,” Obsession mumbles.

“Ssh, it’s okay, calm down,” the older Side soothes.

“No! I want Deceit and Remus. I want to go home!”

Patton smiles like he’s a cute puppy begging for an extra treat. Annoying, but still cute.

Obsession tries to move his arms, but whatever Patton has used on him worked fast and his arm barely twitches.

“Just go to sleep kiddo, everything is gonna be okay. Your dear old Dad’s gotcha,” Patton says as Obsession’s vision turns black.

Patton is almost jumping with happiness as he collects his kiddo in his arms. Patton carefully puts the needle that had carried the ketamine in his pocket. Then he closes his eyes and concentrates, placing his hand on Obsession’s wrist and his mark, a heart with glasses appears on Obsession’s wrist then fades into his skin.

Tracking Obsession had been annoying and frankly Patton thought that Obsession was being ungrateful to his new dad. But now thanks to their bond, Patton can now track him anywhere. Patton brushes Obsession’s hair out of his face and smiles and the sleeping boy. Time to take his prize home.

“Patton?” a familiar voice asks.

Patton turns around, and smiles tightly at Logan.

“Hey Lolo,” Patton greets.

“What’s happened to Obsession?” Logan demands. “Is he hurt?”

“I think he’s just tired. I found him here passed out,” Patton lies. “I was going to take him home with me to get him some food and a bed.”

“I’ll assist you.”

“Thank you Logan.”

It’s taking all of Patton’s willpower not to scream and yell in frustration. And most importantly, not kill Logan for ruining his plan!

Logan just had to come and ruin everything! He was so close to taking his kiddo to their new home but now he has to find another way to get them there.

Logan and Patton make their way to the Light Sides commons where they place Obsession on the couch. Patton puts a blanket over Obsession, keeping a mask of concern rather than the anger that’s bubbling underneath him. Maybe Patton can distract Logan by getting Roman then taking Obsession to his part of the Mindscape.

The universe must hate him because just after he thinks this, Roman bounds in and looks at the passed out Side.

“Whoa, what happened to Obsession?” Roman asks.

“Patton found him unconscious in the Mindscape,” Logan informs his boyfriend.

“Is he okay?” the creative Side asked.

“He’s sleeping and I suggest that we let him sleep,” Patton says softly.

“Patton is correct,” Logan whispers. “We should leave Obsession alone and when he comes to, we can take him back to the Dark Sides.”

Patton wants to scream no, but he holds himself back and merely nods. He has to be the one to be near Obsession and then pretend to take him to the Dark Sides. Logan and Roman go off, leaving Patton alone with Obsession. He can’t take Obsession back because Roman and Logan keep coming in and out, but it gives Patton time to think of a plan.

If he can get Obsession to-to lie about how he got here, then Patton can be the one to “take him back” to the Dark Sides but he will actually be taking him to the house that he created deep in the Mindscape, which is finally finished.

An hour later, Logan and Roman come back just as Obsession begins to stir. Obsession rubs his eyes and pushes the blankets off of him.

“What-what am I doing here?” Obsession asks, sitting up.

“Patton found you unconscious in the Mindscape,” Logan explains. “Are you alright?”

Obsession looks at Patton, anger and fear in his eyes, but he nods at Logan’s question. Then he gasps in pain and grabs his side. At first Patton thinks that Obsession is just faking in order to get away from them but then he sees Obsession beginning to-

“Fade,” Logan muttered as the younger Side begins to disappear. “But you weren’t forced to come here, right?”

“I-I don’t know,” Obsession lies through clenched teeth.

Patton’s eyes go wide.

The bond.

The bond must have done this. He’s hurt his kiddo when he was trying to help him. Patton sighs and tries to remove the bond mentally, but Obsession cries out in pain.

_Ssh, it’s going to be okay,_ Patton soothes telepathically.

“Get out get out!” Obsession whimpers. “Stop!”

“Obsession, what is it?” Roman asks, coming to him.

_Calm down kiddo. This is your home now._

“Get away from me! Take me back!”

Roman, startled, backs away. Patton walks up to Obsession and begins to soothe him.

“It’s okay. Calm down,” Patton says softly.

“Let me go back,” Obsession says.

_No. You’re staying here!_

Before Patton can verbally respond, Obsession once again groans in pain, doubling over, fading faster. Logan looks between Patton and Obsession and comes to a conclusion.

“Patton let him go. He needs to go back to the Dark Sides. He didn’t come here willingly and it’s killing him, he needs to go back,” Logan says.

“No. The Dark Sides aren’t for him anymore!” Patton snaps.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that it’s time for Obsession to stay here.”

“He can’t Patton! He has to go back!”

Before Patton can say anything else, Obsession lets out another scream, but this time he’s fading in front of their eyes.

No no no no. This can’t be happening. He’s worked so hard to get his kiddo here, but now all his hard work was for nothing.

“I had a name picked out,” Obsession rasps. “I was going to tell him.”

“Tell who?” Logan asks. “Remy?”

“No. S-someone else. I don’t know if I’m going to be able to come back.”

“Come back? What do you mean?” Roman questions. “You’re fading. How are you going to come back?”

“As a Figment of Thomas’s Imagination. Maybe when he gets older,” Obsession muses. “Good-goodbye.”

With one final crooked smile, Obsession fades completely. There’s a shake that goes throughout the entire Mindscape, that Patton is certain that even Remy and the Dark Sides can feel it. There’s a stunned, horrified silence for a long time.

“This cannot happen ever again,” Logan decides. “We will not take any Side without their consent away from the Dark Sides or any part of the Mindscape that might form at all, especially not without their consent. Are we in agreement?”

Roman nods.

“Yes,” Patton says softly, leaving. “I-I need some time alone.”

Patton opens the door and leaves, running to his side of the Mindscape. He stops when he hears the laughter of a small child. A new Side? He walks to the sound and sees a small boy with dark makeup and his bangs hiding his face and wearing dark clothing.

Patton’s heart throbs for the boy and he’s about to introduce himself when he sees Deceit and Remus with him. Patton’s blood boils. Obsession didn’t fade because of Patton, he faded because of Deceit and Remus corrupting him.He’s not gonna let Deceit and Remus corrupt another Side. Never again.

Although Patton guesses that’s why the kiddo’s clothing and demeanor is so dark and strange.

Patton backs away, forming a new plan for his new kiddo.

_His dark strange son._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thanks for reading and don’t forget to leave a comment and kudos! See yall next time!


	11. Chapter 10: Rescue Or Retribution?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton begins to plan on how to get his kiddo while Deceit and Remus plan to protect Virgil. Virgil however knows something is up, but what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up everyone? Slowly going insane during social distancing? Me too! Let's get on to the chapter!

A week has passed and Patton has been doing his best to try and find out who the Side is that he saw, but he’s got absolutely nothing.

The little boy with dark clothing and makeup who looked a lot like Obsession. Patton didn’t even know what the little guy represented. But Patton knew that he was a part of the Dark Sides because he was living with Deceit and Remus.

Patton struggled to keep his face neutral when he thought of those no good Dark Sides. The reasons why his last kiddo, Obsession, didn’t want to be with him and faded because of it. Unfortunately Deceit and Remus saw him that day when Patton saw the little boy and now they knew that he was going to get the little shadowling.

Patton was tempted to confront Deceit and Remus about the Side, but thought better of it. He didn’t want them to know officially that he wanted the kiddo. Patton also didn’t want his kiddo to know that he was watching him either, so Patton had just been keeping tabs on the kiddo for now.

Unfortunately, Patton knew that there was no way that his kiddo would come quietly or that Deceit and Remus would just give him to Patton so Patton had decided to kidnap his kiddo when they least expected it.Or how he liked to think of it: rescuing his kiddo from the Dark Sides.

Patton had changed some things in his secret corner in the Mindscape, but as Patton continued to go about his plan, Logan’s little declaration got him thinking.

_We will not take any Side without their consent away from the Dark Sides or any part of the Mindscape that might form at all, especially not without their consent._

Patton scowled.

No doubt that Logan would also say that Patton was acting irrational and taking his kiddo forcibly from the Dark Sides was bad and would hurt his kiddo. Logan would also say that Patton was acting out because the Dark Sides had always found ways of influencing Thomas in ways that Patton didn’t like.

And because Patton never really found a way to punish them, they continued to hurt Thomas so taking the youngest Dark Side would be Patton taking retribution against the Dark Sides and that taking their youngest member was no way to get revenge and that Patton’s want for revenge was again, irrational.

But Patton pushes that aside. Also, Patton never gave his word that he wouldn’t take any other Sides to the Light Sides. Patton was going to bring his kiddo to the Light Sides but first they had to get to know each other as a family then have his kiddo move into the Light Sides permanently.

He knows what he did wrong: he forced Obsession into the Light Sides too fast and it didn’t help that Logan interfered with his plan. Now he’s going to make sure that Logan can’t interrupt him again.

Patton scowls, Logan doesn’t understand what it is like to be a dad but to be without a kiddo. Logan and Roman have each other, so do Remus and Deceit, and Remy is content to just be himself and wander around. Logan doesn’t get emotions and Patton’s ways of protecting his kiddos. If Logan wasn’t a necessary part of Thomas, Patton would have found a way to get Logan out of commission for a while.

Patton casts his thoughts about Logan out of his head for the time being so he can focus on finding out who his kiddo is and when and how to bring him to their new home.

“Who are you kiddo?” Patton whispers as he walks away to prepare his kiddo’s room. 

Meanwhile, in the Imagination, Deceit and Remus are talking about Obsession’s fading and Remy sitting down in the shade of a tree while Virgil is off playing. 

“Poor kid lost his best friend, I don’t blame him for not wanting to be around people,” Deceit says in a low voice.

“I don’t either, but Virgil is asking about Obsession as well and-” Remus began, looking over at Virgil who was happily climbing trees and playing games with the children of the Imagination.

“I told Virgil that Obsession left and none of us knew when he was coming back.”

“That’s a bullshit answer and you know it. He saw right through that didn’t he?”

“I’m guessing he did, because I left after telling him.”

Remus gives Deceit an incredulous, exasperated look.

“You can’t keep protecting him Dee! He has to learn about the Mindscape, Thomas, what his duties are as a Side, as Anxiety, the other Sides, and Patton!” Remus exclaims.

Remus hisses Patton’s name in anger. And rightfully so, considering what happened a week ago.

Deceit waits for a moment to reply to let Remus calm down. Even though Patton has played dumb, they know that Patton was part of the reason why Obsession faded. Remus wanted to torture Patton for basically killing Obsession. Deceit had held Remus back, saying it would hurt Thomas if Patton went missing or got hurt.

“I’ve told him about Thomas,” Deceit began slowly. “I’ve told him there are other Sides in the Mindscape and that they keep to themselves and they don’t come to our part of the Mindscape and we don’t go to theirs, that’s the rules. We can go to the Dreamscape and the Imagination and the common room and the other parts except for the Light Sides Mindscape.”

“And you told him that we are the Dark Sides, the things Thomas doesn’t like to think about,” Remus guessed.

“Basically. I’ve also told him that we can’t directly contact Thomas and that it takes awhile to learn how to talk to Thomas.”

“Good.”

After a moment, Remus changes the topic.

“Do you think Patton is going to come after Virgil now? You saw Patton’s reaction when he saw Virgil,” Remus says nervously. “We can’t lose Virgil.”

“Now look who’s being overprotective,” Deceit says. “But I agree with you. Patton is going to find a way to get Virgil and figure out who he is. Fortunately the only people who know what he represents and his name will never tell Patton.”

“I know but Patton can go anywhere in the Mindscape! He’s Morality!” Remus frets.

“Calm down love,” Deceit says soothingly. “We will protect Virgil. If necessary, we can tell Roman and Logan about this as well.”

“They won’t believe us!”

“They might if we show them Virgil. You know Patton’s tastes in wanting to protect small things, especially kids.”

“Fine. We can do that. Just not right now.”

“We can do it when we have to.”

Later, when all three are back in the Dark Sides Mindscape, Virgil begins to think about what has happened. Obsession is gone and no one will tell him where his friend went not even Rem who usually tells him things Dede won’t. So it must have been something bad because Virgil can’t find O anywhere. Virgil also knows that Dede and Rem have been talking about him because every time Virgil approaches them as they are talking, they stop talking.

They’ve also been talking about something or someone named Morality.

Virgil knows that Morality is the opposite of Dede, Deceit, but from the way Dede and Rem are talking about Morality, he seems like a mean person. Maybe even a bad one which probably isn’t good for Thomas.

Virgil had learned about Thomas, the person he looked like, the person who every Side in the Mindscape looked like. Thomas seemed nice but even before Virgil was formed, Thomas was worried about coming out to his parents or his friends that he liked guys. Virgil didn’t blame Thomas that seemed scary. Trying to find out the right time to tell your parents, who to tell first: his family or his parents, hiding the fact that he didn’t like girls, and-

“Come on Virge, it’s time for bed!” Dede calls.

“Coming Dede,” Virgil answers.

Basically there was a lot for Thomas to be worried about when thinking about coming out. Virgil pushes the thoughts away, he wants to get some sleep. Virgil hugs Dede and Rem goodnight, humming the lullaby Deceit sang to him one of the first nights he was here.

_Stay awake, don’t rest your head, don’t lie upon your bed_

Virgil lays down, pulling his covers over him.

_Though your pillow is soft and deep, you’re not sleepy as you seem..._

Snuggling with his purple kitten, his last gift from Obsession.

_Stay awake, don’t nod and dream, stay awake, don’t nod and dream..._

But Virgil does dream. And his dreams are not pleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I did the Stay Awake song here, why not? And here is my tumblr if y'all haven't seen it: https://p3rv3s1tt3r.tumblr.com  
> See you for the next update or random song fic!


	12. Chapter 11: Bloody Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello dearie,” the Dragon Witch cackled. “Where’s the other one?”
> 
> “Busy,” Remus answered tightly. 
> 
> “Still healing, hm?”
> 
> “He’s healed. He’s just busy.”
> 
> Gods, Remus hates the Dragon Witch every fiber of his being. She has hurt his little brother and Thomas. His hate for her has only amplified now due to his shitty day and the way she is taunting him about Roman. 
> 
> “Too busy to take care of his people. Tsk tsk.”
> 
> “It’s Thomas’s birthday.”
> 
> The Dragon Witch blinked, surprised. 
> 
> “Ah yes, it is the twenty-fourth of April, isn’t it? Well then, I suppose you’re going to fight me?” the witch asked. 
> 
> “Yes I am.”
> 
> “Fine. But before we start fighting and before I beat you, why aren’t you with Thomas? Aren’t you one of his Sides?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our gay boi Thomas! Here’s some angst for this happy occasion.

Remus hikes through the forest of the Imagination, tracking the Dragon Witch who had just recently reformed. Even though Remus knows that the Dragon Witch can’t be defeated by just him or Roman, but with them working together, Remus wants some time alone. Time to let loose his anger on something so he doesn’t hurt his friends.

Deceit didn’t say anything when he left with his morningstar for the Imagination, only let Remus get on his way. He and Deceit were both pissed off, even though today was supposed to be a happy day.

Thomas’s birthday.

Remus has seen Thomas grown up from afar, and even though Remus has influenced Thomas only a little bit, he’s still proud of him. Despite what Patton thinks Remus and Deceit don’t want Thomas to be a bad person. Remus is Thomas’s creativity, though he’s more mature to put it nicely.

As he continues to follow the clawed tracks and stench of rotting meat, Remus continues to think about Patton.

Remus is almost certain that Patton has seen Virgil, but Patton has acted like nothing has happened. This doesn’t reassure Remus at all, but he isn’t going to approach Patton and demand that he leave Virgil alone.

It was stupidly obvious (especially after Obsession) that Patton wanted a kiddo to coddle and protect. If Patton thought that Remus and Deceit were just going to hand over Virgil, he was wrong. Even though Remus would never say this out loud, Virgil was their kiddo. Remus not only considered Virgil as a friend but as a son as well. This was scary as hell because he knew nothing of how to take care of children. But Virgil was easy to get along with and Remus was more than happy to teach the kid everything that (he thought) was important.

A muffled huffing sound jerked Remus out of his thoughts. Remus gripped his morningstar tightly and looked at the direction where the noise had come from.

“Hello dearie,” the Dragon Witch cackled. “Where’s the other one?”

“Busy,” Remus answered tightly.

“Still healing, hm?”

“He’s healed. He’s just busy.”

Gods, Remus hates the Dragon Witch every fiber of his being. She has hurt his little brother and Thomas. His hate for her has only amplified now due to his shitty day and the way she is taunting him about Roman.

“Too busy to take care of his people. Tsk tsk.”

“It’s Thomas’s birthday.”

The Dragon Witch blinked, surprised.

“Ah yes, it is the twenty-fourth of April, isn’t it? Well then, I suppose you’re going to fight me?” the witch asked.

“Yes I am.”

“Fine. But before we start fighting and before I beat you, why aren’t you with Thomas? Aren’t you one of his Sides?”

Remus scowls. He just wants to fight, not talk about his problems. Thomas should have a therapist for his Sides, that would be more helpful than the Imagination.

“Yes. Morality doesn’t like me or Deceit to interact with Thomas.”

“Yet I am here.”

“Romulus created you, not me. Any of the other monsters, who are better behaved than you, are created by me.”

“Of course. Morality. I’ve only seen him once or twice here. So how does it feel to know that you will never be seen as a savior in Thomas’s eyes? You will always be a villain to him no matter what you do!”

Remus snapped.

“SHUT UP!” Remus screeched, running at her.

He managed to land one hit before she changed into her dragon form. The witch began to spew fire at him. Remus rolled out of the way. Remus charged again, slamming down the morningstar with all of his strength into the Dragon Witch’s left eye. She shrieked in pain and stumbled back, but Remus kept attacking. Blood, both the Dragon Witch’s and his, was all over him but he didn’t give a flying fuck. He was going to end this bitch now.

The Dragon Witch shoves Remus off of her and he groans as he hits a tree hard. The Dragon Witch switches back into her human form. She runs as fast as she can, taking advantage of Remus’s dazed state. Remus gets up, clutching his arm, but chases after the woman.

“Your brother would never do this,” the Dragon Witch managed to croak out.

“I’m not my brother,” Remus growls.

“You’re like me boy! A nightmare hidden in the back of Thomas’s mind. I fight against you and your brother just like how you and Deceit fight against Morality! Even if you do manage to meet Thomas face to face, he will never accept you!” the Dragon Witch rants, repeating what she said earlier.

“Shut up you bitch,” Remus snarls.

“You know it’s true, don’t you? You know it’s-!”

With a demonic screech, Remus slams the morningstar through the Dragon Witch’s chest, tearing her heart and lungs open, getting blood on his face.

Remus leaves, limping to a river to wash off the blood. Remus looks at himself in the reflection of the water.

_Monster. Nightmare. Terror. Thomas will never accept you, Dark Creativity._

Remus clenches his teeth to hold back the scream he wants to let loose as he cleans himself off the best he can. Once he’s done, Remus just sits there, catching his breath and calming down before he goes back to Deceit and Virgil.

Of course that’s when he’s found by Roman.

“Re?” Roman says, sitting next to his brother. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Roman,” Remus answers.

Roman looks at his bloody clothes and weapon.

“You fought the Dragon Witch? Why didn’t you call me for help?”

“You were busy with Thomas like you should’ve been. It’s his birthday. You can visit him because you’re the ‘good’ Creativity and I can’t because I’m the ‘bad’ Creativity.”

Roman flinches.

“I-I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. It’s Patton’s. Patton is so hellbent on making Thomas a good person and keeping him ‘safe’ he’s going to hurt Thomas when he finally meets us. See you later Roman.”

“Remus!” Roman calls out, but Remus ignores him.

Remus loves his brother, but limits his contact with Roman due to his fear of Patton. When Remus arrives back at the Dark Side of the Mindscape, he hears Virgil and Deceit laughing which makes him smile.

Nothing bad was ever going to happen to this family, Remus would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remus has no idea how wrong he is, does he?


	13. Chapter 12: Love, Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan never liked watching Disney movies. Everyone randomly singing and dancing, falling in love by a mere kiss, and doing impossible feats that could never be done realistically. 
> 
> So why had he fallen for Roman, the bold, brash, passionate Disney loving Creative Side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a super long time since I updated anything. Holy crofters people! Hope you enjoy this and maybe I’ll get around to updating other works as well.

Logan wasn’t good at feelings or showing outward signs of affection. He would be the first to admit that. Logan was reserved, analytical, blunt, awkward when it came emotions, and sometimes emotionally cold.

He preferred his books to interacting with others (even though it was necessary for a person to function properly) and spent most of his time in his room reading about science and teaching Thomas about science and math. After listening to the Rainforest Rap, Thomas had shown an interest in taking care of the environment but Logan had also encouraged Thomas to look into astronomy.

Watching Star Wars and Star Trek only inspired Thomas to learn more about the universe, learning the difference between fact and fiction. Not only that, it was a fantasy that Logan actually enjoyed which was a relief whenever he watched the movies with Patton and Roman.

Although, he couldn’t help himself from pointing out the errors and inconsistencies of the science fiction movies.

Even when watching a film, Logan couldn’t stop his analytical thinking, accidentally undermining the love Thomas and the others had for these movies. 

Logan never liked watching Disney movies. Everyone randomly singing and dancing, falling in love by a mere kiss, and doing impossible feats that could never be done realistically.

So why had he fallen for Roman, the bold, brash, passionate Disney loving Creative Side?

Roman was his polar opposite in every way imaginable. Roman loved to go on quests, be the center of attention, loved to talk to his friends, and wasn’t shy to show his affections towards anyone, even his twin. Roman had Thomas pursue often irrationally big dreams that Thomas would never make a reality.

Although, there were times when Logan worked well with Roman.

The Light Sides had a good relationship together. Though Creativity and Logic had a closer relationship that Logan was willing to admit. Logan remembers being irritated by the brash Side for the first few years he had split. Logan had a fondness for the King that he never vocalised and Logan guessed that this was the reason why he started to have feelings for Roman who bore a close resemblance.

And from what Roman had told him when they had first started dating, Roman had started falling for him too.

Logan wanted to show his affections to Roman but he didn’t know how. Or why for that matter. Perhaps it was because of his violent and bloody fights with the Dragon Witch that had been brought to Logan’s attention by Remus.

Roman’s birthday was coming up fast and Logan still had no idea what to give him!

He had spent the greater part of a week before Roman’s birthday trying and failing to come up with one good idea that not only appealed to Roman while also showing Logan’s intellectual side. Nothing came to him!

Logan debated asking Patton, but thought better of it. Patton would be happy to help but couldn’t keep a secret to save his life so if Roman had asked anything regarding Logan, there was a high probability that Patton would tell Roman what Logan was planning. Also, Logan wasn’t entirely sure that Patton could be trusted with anything.

With the death of Obsession, Patton had been spending more time by himself and having a determined and somewhat angry look on his face. Whenever Logan or Roman talked to him in one of his moods, Patton would start to glare but then put on his usual smile and go back to his jovial self.

The first few times this had happened, Logan was concerned and wanted to talk about it, but given that Patton had a tendency to overreact when things didn’t go quite the way he wanted them to. One example being the split of the King and separating the Mindscape into two parts: Light and Dark. While Roman came up with the name as a tease for his brother, Patton was quick to adopt the term to scare Thomas and the Figments of the Mindscape that showed up every once in awhile and was quick to remind people that he was the one in charge. Patton had also insisted that Thomas would refer to them as their aspects, not their real names.

This had irked Logan to no end because he felt that even though Patton was Morality and had a better connection with Thomas emotionally, Logan had a better grip on what should be done if Thomas was in hypothetical situations and what Thomas should do when faced with a problem.

While Patton and Roman devised wild, harebrained schemes, Logan was quick to tell Thomas that even though coming out did seem like a good idea at the moment, Thomas had to be sure that he was mentally ready for it. Or when Thomas was with a boy he liked, to do subtle acts of kindness instead of wooing him on the spot.

Roman and Logan had argued about this multiple times but decided that Logan’s way of leaving a note or saying a kind word would be better than just bluntly declaring romantic affection for the boy in question.

Thinking of this brought Logan back to his earlier dilemma of what to give Roman or what to do with him. Watching a movie and eating dinner seemed a tad overdone and going to the Imagination was too much for the logical Side even though it would be rather interesting.

On the day of Roman’s birthday, Logan was in his room still trying to come up with something to give the flamboyant Side. Annoyed with his lack of progress, Logan began rummaging through his books and debating which one to read when an idea came to him. Logan had only looked at one book when he thought about writing and then he thought had the idea to write Roman a letter.

Usually writing eloquent letters was Roman’s forte, but Logan was more than willing to give it a figurative shot. He grabbed several pieces of fancy white paper with gold embellishments and sat

It took him hours to finally finish writing the letter but when he was finally finished, Logan was proud of his words:

_Dear Roman,_

_First of all, I wish you a happy birthday even though as your boyfriend I will be a part of it._

_I want to begin by saying that not a day goes by when I don’t feel so lucky to have you in my life, as my friend, as my boyfriend._

_Words could not express how much I love you but I will do my best._

_I love you so much. I love all of the things about you, both the good and the bad. Whether you are watching a Disney movie or fighting the Dragon Witch, I will always love every aspect of you. (Though next time, please bring someone with you when you are fighting the Dragon Witch; I don’t want you to get hurt!)_

_Of course, we both know our relationship did not start out this way..._

_At first, you were brash and abrasive and I found you annoying while you found me unimaginative and boring, but over time, we found common interests and soon a platonic bond formed between us. I could have never expected how close we could become as friends and eventually to our romantic relationship._

_When you professed your love to me, I was surprised to say the least. I had the same affections towards you as well, but I assumed that you did not share them. I happily accepted your love and I always will._

_I thought I would never find love, so I cast it aside, labelling the emotions unnecessary and irrational because I believed no one would ever love me. For once, I’m glad I was proven wrong especially by you Roman._

_Thank you for giving me the best adventures I only dreamed about and the ones to come._

_Happy birthday my prince._

_Love,_

_Logan_

Logan quickly and neatly folded the letter putting it in a dark red envelope and elegantly writing Roman’s name on the letter.

As he walked towards Roman’s room, Logan began to doubt himself. Should he have written more? Was this letter good enough for Roman? What if-?

Logan shut down all these thoughts, though with difficulty. These were irrational. Roman loved him when Logan could not love himself and Logan did the same for Roman. Logan took a breath and knocked on the door.

“Hello Logan!” Roman greeted, smiling when he opened the door.

“Hello Roman,” Logan, returning the smile. “I didn’t know what to get you, so I wrote you a letter. It’s short but I think you’ll like it. Should I-?”

“Stay so I can read it with you star,” Roman said, bringing Logan into his room.

Logan looked around the red and gold walls plastered with posters of musicals and Disney movies, gold stars, and blinking lights as Roman read the letter.

“Logan, I-” Roman started.

“If you don’t like it I can get you something else,” Logan offered.

“Logan, this is the best present that you could have ever given me,” Roman said, holding Logan’s hands. “I love you Lo-”

Logan surprised himself by kissing Roman. Roman, though surprised by the kiss, returned it. It felt like an eternity but Logan knew it was only a few seconds, but that moment Logan felt complete.

“I love you too Roman,” Logan whispers. “Happy birthday.”

Roman smiled and closed the door, kissing Logan once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft fluff...I’m spoiling you all too much. That’s gonna change...  
> Well, first, happy pride month everyone! Second, happy birthday to the gay Disney prince himself, Roman!   
> Third, stay safe you’re going out to protests!  
> Last, thanks for reading this! It makes me happy whenever I see the kudos and hit numbers grow and i receive comments about my work and how y’all love it! Thank you so much!  
> Until the next update, take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals! PEACE OUT!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and don't forget to check out Abused Virgil Oneshots by Chemically_imbalanced! Make sure you have tissues and pay heed to the warnings!  
> Leave a comment and kudos down below and see y'all next time guys, gals, and non binary pals!


End file.
